The Rift
by Gongsun Du
Summary: Another semester at Youkai Academy draws the newspaper club apart. As Tsukune and Moka make their relationship official Kurumu falls into despair. And just as things seem bad enough a strange student starts to date Kurumu. MokaxTsukune KurumuxOC R&R!
1. New Student and Vampire

**The Rift**

The ground was littered with trees and huge cracks covered the ground. In the middle of the forest Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune were battling one of their toughest opponents.

"Damn this bastard won't go down!" Moka's inner self scowled as she delivered yet another failed kick.

"Hahaha! Akashiya Moka, a vampire, can't stop me!?" The creature was hideous. Its front teeth jutted out like daggers. It's arms were enormous and covered with spikes. "Perhaps if you weren't blocking all my attacks to save you're friend you could actually win. But I doubt it!"

The monster swung both his arms with crushing force, missing Moka by a hair's breath. Tsukune rushed to help but her eyes silently told him to stay put.

"How pathetic, you're an s-class youkai?! What a joke"

"Know your place you filthy bastard!" Moka jumped in the air and landed a kick straight in his face. He seemed ready to collapse, but as she jumped back the monster smiled.

"I'm impressed Moka-san. After so much fighting you can still deliver a fatal kick. A shame you have to d-"

Before he could finish his sentence the ground suddenly caved in and he disappeared into the earth. Immediately Tsukune ran to see if Moka was alright.

"What happened? Are you okay" Tsukune asked, deeply concerned.

"Don't trouble yourself Tsukune" said the inner Moka as she took the rosary out of his hands "Protect the other Moka. She actually needs it"

The minute the rosary was attached Moka's white hair turned back to its normal pink color. Her eyes no longer showed the cold disdain of her inner self but rather the cheerful eyes of a friend.

"Moka-san, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Tsukune" Her smile showed the Moka-san he really loved.

"Common the others must be worried sick. We've been gone nearly half an hour!" Tsukune and Moka ran towards the newspaper club without as much as a glance back. Although Tsukune knew that she didn't need him to fight he couldn't help but feel protective of Moka. Even the thought of her in danger was terrible.

Meanwhile the crater that had engulfed the monster began to tremble. When he was sure they had left a figure emerged from beneath the ground.

"So that's the power of a vampire. She would have won were it not for her friend."

The figure pulled the monster out of the ground and looked at him with disgust.

"Well at least they won't have to look at your ugly face. Go to hell." With that said the figure hurled the monster into the sea.

Meanwhile at the newspaper club Kurumu was furious at Tsukune's absence, and was showing it by rubbing his face in her bust.

"Kmhu-ruhfu!" Tsukune screams were muffled.

"Why were you gone so long Tsukune!? I was worried to death!"

Mizore interfered and saved Tsukune from suffocation by incasing Kurumu in a block of ice.

"Oh! Thank you Mizore-san!" said Tsukune before collapsing from lack of air.

When Kurumu finally thawed she rushed at Mizore.

"What the hell is it with you and freezing people?"

"You were fondling my Tsukune." replied Moka in her quiet tone.

"He's not _your_Tsukune he's mine!"

"He's mine _desu_" added Yukari.

"Um can't we all just be friends?" asked Tsukune.

"No!!!" the replied with unison.

Suddenly the door opened and a student with dark gray hair walked in. At first glance he was average except for the blank expression on his face and his tattered uniform.

"Is this the newspaper club? I wanted to join so I thought I'd stop by…"

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were all holding on to Tsukune trying to drag him off in various directions. Moka was desperately trying to break up the fight and at the same time pulling Tsukune towards herself.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting you guys?"

"Oh sorry" Kurumu and the others finally let go of Tsukune, who by this point was a mess.

"Welcome to the newspaper club! Do you want to join?" said Tsukune, completely out of breath

"Yeah…are you okay?"

"Fine, so what's your name?"

"Yabu Kanto. I read your newspaper and I decided to join."

"I'm Tsukune Aono. This is Moka Akashiya, Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki.

"It's nice to meet you all. So who's the leader?"

"That would be Gin-senpai _desu._"said Yukari.

"Where is he?"

"He's being a pervert, lets forget about him"

"So how can I help?" Yabu asked.

After about three hours of non stop typing, folding, and fighting the paper was finished. For his first day Yabu had done very well. He had folded all the papers evenly and neatly. He also helped type two of the articles. With the papers finished everyone relaxed.

"Neh Tsukune-kun wanna go get some snacks?" Moka asked.

"Sure" he replied.

When they had left Yabu decided to clean up. He picked up all the loose papers lying around.

"So Yabu-san what type of youkai are you?" Yukari asked all of the sudden.

"Umm…that's…"

"Oh who cares!? Tsukune and Moka have been gone a really long time." said Kurumu.

"Yeah breast lady is right" said Mizore "Someone should check up on them"

"I'll go" Kurumu volunteered.

"I'll come along" said Yabu.

"Why?"

"Just trying to be friendly."

"Well hurry up then" said Kurumu and ran off towards the snack store.

When she reached the store it was already closed and she couldn't find Tsukune or Moka anywhere. She asked the people there if they'd seen Tsukune but no one had.

'Hmm that's strange she thought. Suddenly she heard a faint rustling coming from the bushes across from the store. She walked over to them slowly and saw to her horror Tsukune and Moka on the ground kissing.

"No…"

"Huh?" Tsukune looked up and saw Kurumu's crying face "Kurumu-chan"

"How could you? You…why?" She turned around and ran.

"Wait Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune's cries gradually faded into the night as she ran farther and farther away. As she turned the corner she bumped into Yabu.

"Hey watch where you're…Kurumu-san?" asked Yabu as he grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Kurumu screamed while the tears continued to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry." said Yabu and then he noticed her crying "What's wrong? Is it my fault? I'm sorry it was an accident I sw-"

"It's not you! It's Moka and Tsukune!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They were kissing. After all this time I thought Tsukune could come to like me. But instead he chose that bitch! I'll kill them both…" Yabu gently pulled her towards him.

"You're their friend Kurumu-chan. I can't imagine you wanting to hurt them"

"But it's just not fair!"

"Forgive me. I've only known you for so long so and I'm not one to judge. But in my opinion you're a great person."

"What does it matter anyway!? Apparently I'm not good enough for Tsukune." Kurumu began to cry again. The sobs began to get louder and Yabu wondered what he should do.

'Damn this girl won't shut up! My plan was to get close to Tsukune and Moka. I can't do that if she's crying all the time. At this rate she'll get in the way. I guess I have no choice.'

Yabu cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with one hand. Kurumu looked up at him and her face turned a deep crimson. The tension increased and it seemed as if she was about to faint. Though in his inner thoughts Yabu was furious, he kissed her.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me your opinions.**


	2. Scheme and Vampire

**Thank you for all your generous reviews! I feel very inspired to write more. So without further a due here it is. **

The kiss, as simple as it seemed, made the world around them freeze. The wind had stopped blowing and it seemed as if they were the only people in existence.

'What is this feeling?' he wondered 'I'm a fool for being so irrational but I had no other alternative. Kurono Kurumu…what are you thinking'

As if to answer him she deepened the kiss and pulled her arms tighter around his neck.

'Damn. Is she serious?' Yabu wondered 'What am I doing?! This is getting way out of hand! Is that her tongue?'

Finally coming to his senses Yabu abruptly stopped the kiss. As he looked up at Kurumu he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked smiling at him.

'Damnation. What have I gotten myself into? This is not part of the plan.'

"Yabu-san I…"

"I'm sorry things got out of hand. It was inappropriate for me to take advantage of your feelings. I'll leave now" But as he turned to leave she grabbed him by the hand.

"It's okay Yabu-kun. I guess I'm to blame as well. But I don't regret what happened."

'What's with this girl?' he wondered 'Is she actually serious?'

"And if you don't mind" she continued "Maybe we could see each other more frequently"

'Frequently, how frequently?' was the question that popped into Yabu's mind.

"You mean…dating?" asked Yabu tentatively.

"Yes!!! I'm so glad you feel the same" said Kurumu.

"But I…"

"Oh won't the others be jealous when they see I've got a boy-"

'Damn! Now how am I supposed to get close to Moka and Tsukune? This girl will never leave me alone.'

"-friend! Won't that be a shocker!" finished Kurumu.

"Listen Kurumu-chan don't you think we're taking things a little to fast I mean we hardly know each other and…" He was interrupted by her renewed crying.

"So…You don't like me…" Kurumu exploded in a rain of tears.

"No! I mean of course I'd like to be you b-boyfriend!"

"Great I can't wait to rub it in Moka's face" said Kurumu as she ran for the girls dorm "See yah later Yabu-san"

"Ah nuts!" said Yabu as he fell anime style.

The next day was hell for Yabu as he was in the middle of an argument between Kurumu and Moka. Thought Tsukune was trying to stop the impending fight he was failing miserably.

"Please Kurumu-chan be reasonable"

"Shut up Tsukune! I always listened to you and tried to make you happy. Instead you chose that bubble head over there!" said Kurumu pointing at Moka.

"Hey leave Tsukune alone Kurumu." said Moka.

"Or what?" Kurumu asked threateningly.

"Can't we all just be friends?" asked Tsukune.

"No!!!" was the simultaneous response.

'Damn it I've had enough of this! Now that Tsukune and Moka are distracted I think I'll finish them off'

Suddenly Yabu grabbed Tsukune from behind and put him in a strangle hold.

"That's enough!" he shouted "I'm sick of your endless fighting. If you're so desperate to fight then fight me.

"Yabu-san what are you doing?" asked Kurumu. But Yabu ignored her.

"Akashiya Moka! You're a vampire are you not?" asked Yabu "Then if you want to save your friend Tsukune transform for me."

"But I can't!" she said "Please Yabu-san let go of Tsukune."

"I see you need to be persuaded." Yabu's hand morphed into a sword and he held it up to Tsukune's neck. "Well, are you convinced yet?"

"Stop it Yabu-san she can't transform on her own. Only I can remove the rosary on her neck." said Tsukune.

"Hahaha. Nice try Tsukune. I know very well about your Ghoul powers. I won't let you go that easily."

"But it's the truth Yabu-san! Please why are you doing this?" asked Kurumu.

"I have my reasons. I also know for a fact that Moka removed the rosary once by herself."

Moka tried desperately to pull the rosary off but it would not budge an inch. She pulled harder but only ended up cutting her hands.

"I can't do it! Please Yabu-san let go of Tsukune!" begged Moka.

"I see you're not motivated enough maybe if I slit his throat you'd be more cooperative!"

Suddenly Tsukune elbowed Yabu in the stomach and broke free. He ran for Moka and quickly ripped the Rosario off her neck. Moka's pink hair turned white and her kind eyes became red. Her cruel almost malevolent smile revealed Moka's inner self.

"You must be a fool to challenge me Yabu. I'll show you a vampire's true power. Know your place!" Moka jumped high in the air and brought her leg down hard on his head. Just as she was about to jump back Yabu started to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha. Well, well, well, I wasn't wrong. You really are a strong opponent. Too bad I'm a stronger one!"

Yabu's face began to morph into a rock like shape. His body grew drastically in size and his uniform was torn to shreds. At the end of his transformation his stood over seven feet tall. His body was now solid rock and his eyes glowed dark red.

"Meet my true form, Golem of the mountains!"

**Monster Dictionary**

Golem- A monster made completely out of inanimate substances. These creatures are usually in service to other more powerful monsters. They have the ability to change their body at will as long as they remain conscious. Golem's can also use the elements around them that relate to the substance they are made of.

"Damn he's strong" said Moka.

"Now that you've shown your true form Moka-san how about we finish this?"

"Very well. Tsukune stay out of this."

Moka jumped up and side kicked Yabu in the stomach. A loud bang echoed through the forest causing many bats to fly out of their hiding places. As the dust cleared it showed Yabu holding Moka's leg in his hand.

"200 mile per hour kick with enough monster aura to fill up a stadium. Moka-san you truly are an impressive specimen. Too bad you have to die!"

Yabu transformed his arm into a mace and brought it down on her head. Blood gushed everywhere and Moka's limp body fell to the ground.

"Ah well." sighed Yabu "I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge but I guess you're just a weak-"

"Put her down Yabu!" yelled Tsukune. By now his body was transformed into the ghoul. His eyes were slowly losing their humanity.

"I only came for Moka Tsukune. If you wish to die then so be it!"

Yabu lunged forth and morphed his hand into a sword. He thrust with all his might but stopped suddenly. Kurumu had jumped in the way. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the bloodied Moka.

"Why Yabu-san? Why?!" she screamed.

"Kurumu-chan"

"Why did you kill her? Why are you trying to kill Tsukune? Why?"

Yabu morphed back into his human form and fell to the ground crying. Tsukune and Kurumu stared in awe as he muffled his cries with his hands.

"It's because I've fallen in love with you Kurumu!" he screamed "The Youkai leaders have ordered me to kill Moka. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Moka's still alive."

"What?" exclaimed Tsukune.

"That's right Tsukune" said Moka speaking her apparent death. "Yabu asked me to orchestrate this whole plan"

_Flashback_

"_You're what?" asked Moka_

"_I'm an assassin working for the Youkai leaders. I've been ordered to kill you"_

"_Why are you telling me this?" _

"_Because I can't bring myself to do it. I'm feeling the emotion called "love"._

"_You're in love? With who?" asked Moka?_

"_With Kurumu-san." he said "In order to keep you and her safe we have to fake your death"_

_Flashback End_

"That's why I have to make Moka-san disappear." Yabu finished.

"Yabu-san…" said Kurumu.

"I'm sorry Kurumu but I had no choice. If I failed then the Youkai leaders would send assassins to kill Moka and you." said Yabu "I'll leave now. Be sure that you're not seen Moka-san. Goodbye"


End file.
